Naruto: train to be 5th Hokage
by Austin Hill1
Summary: after graduation naruto gets the chance to be trained by one of the most powerful shinobi of all time instead of being on team 7 which the team meating will be on chapter 2 i meant to say tonight not the next day so
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: trained to be 5th Hokage

Naruto was walking toward the kage tower as he was thinking about what happen the other night he just graduation but through a different path then the other shinobi did and early this morning he was summon by jiji.

Has he walk near the door to the hokage office he saw 2 anbu which was the elite shinobi from his home village. As he walk pass them the two anbu open the door for him and has he walk through the door he saw jiji and some bandage guy that he see around the village sometimes.

Naruto: hey jijii what did you summon me for ? and why didn't I get put on a team!

3rd hokage: well Naruto-kun the reason for the first and second reason is the reason why I summon you.

Naruto: huh ( confuse face)

Old man: there two reason I get the reason why I summon you first and then I get to your team then the first reason is to tell you of your parents and your two clans that your now the head off.

Naruto: what do you mean my parents you told me you never knew them and now you said you knew them and you also told me that I have not 1 but 2 clan that I now run?!

3rd hokage: yes the reason that I kept it from you is to protect you from iwa and kumo they will send assain to try and kill Naruto-kun now I would like for you to be quite and let me tell me the story ok.

Naruto: ok jiji I trust you.

Ok that is it and I know I know im bad bite me so yes Naruto will be op in this story and will be hokage by the chunnin exam and run the whole thing with sarutobi advice so watch out for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Old man: ok Naruto your father and mother names where Minato and Kushina the forth hokage and the Konoha red death. Minato was a mastery over sealing justu , space/time justu, and wind justu. Well your mother was a mastery over your mother clan chakra chains and kenjustu has well.

Naruto: wow, does that mean I have my clan chakra chains and I can be good has sealing and kenjustu has well?

Old man: yes Naruto that is why I'm going to be training you up until the chunnin exam where in the end If I believe you are ready to take the mantle of the tittle and become hokage of this village.

Naruto: how is that possible jiji that what a year away how can get to the level of my parents in 1 year? Have you seen my grades in the academy jiji?

3rd hokage: yes Naruto I have and there a way to get you to my level and to the level of your parents you learn the shadow clone justu correct?

Naruto: yes but what does that have to do anything with this training (confused face)

Old man: well Naruto-kun there's a reason why the shadow clone is a forbidding justu if your clone learn something such has a ninjustu or taijustu or genjustu you will also learn it the down side to this you must do physical fitness yourself and you must practices the justu your clone learn to be able to perfect it and If you clone all dispel at once you can pass out from to many memories.

Naruto: cool I didn't know that! So when do we start our training huh huh huh!

Old man: chuckle calm down Naruto-kun your training will start tomorrow after the team placement once that gone you will head down here to my office and start your training you will also learn pollical, meditation, how to read maps to help coordinate troops, nin, gen, and tai and if we have time summoning and the running works of how the council works.

Naruto: ah man more book work (crying anime style)

Old man: chuckle well you have to learn this Naruto to be hokage and everything and from now on during training you will call me sensei ok.

Naruto: ok jij.

Old man: ok Naruto-kun good night and proper for hell tomorrow cuse im not going easy on you.

Naruto: ok jiji good night see you tomorrow (Naruto yelled)

Next morning:

Naruto walk through the village thinking bout his upcoming training with jiji and also thinking that he finally knows about his parents he didn't hate them what they did to him about the hard life they hade diving him no in fact he respect them even more and he want to prove to them more then anything now.

Walking through the academy the last time he made it to his class he look in to see who was there, there was Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba inuzaki, Shino aburame, and the true girl he hade a crush on for awhile since the second year of the academy Hinata Hyuga.

He couldn't stop thinking bout her, but he couldn't date her not because of her clan would do to him in fact it the opposite he afraid of what the civilian populous will do to her if she and him would start dating and the fact she doesn't know what inside him made him even more scare of his reaction as well, he thinks "maybe I can try and ask her out and see what she says and we go from there"

Naruto walks up to were hinata was sitting and gets block off by kiba: what you think you doing here Naruto this is for gradation only.

Naruto: I did graduate kiba why do you think I have this headband on. ( show kiba his headband).

Naruto continue to walk up the stars and up were hinata is sitting and sit with here Naruto: hey hinata.

Hinata: um hey Naruto. ( im not good with the stuttering so imagine it yourself )

Naruto: hey hinata I have a question.

Hinata: what is it Naruto-kun?

Naruto: (stutter) well I was wondering if you will like to go out to dinner with me?

Hinata: ( stutter) like a date? ( trying not to pass out )

Naruto: yes ( blushing)

Hinata: yes I would like that very much. ( blush so much she pass out on Naruto shoulder)

Naruto: hinata!?

Kiba: chill man she does this a lot and its bout time you ask her out she like you since year 1.

Naruto: yeah I know I just couldn't risk it you know how her clan is.

Kiba: yeah.

Iruka: alright class time to get started on team assignment ( class cheers and begging to sit down) ok so team 1…..

Ok done bout time too 815 words wow new record so for this Naruto fanfiction he is not gonna be op or anything god like and I don't know if this is gonna be a heram or just a narhina paring I probably figure that out after the invasion and yes that is still happing just differently you see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Iruka: team 7 is Sakura Hurno, Sasuke Uchia, and sai, sensei is Kakashi hataka. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru nara your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, and team 10 is choji Akimichi, kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga, and your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi.

Iruka: now for your team specialist now this is something different this year the third hokage wanted more specialist teams this year so team 7 your specialist is deep cover co op which means later on as a chunnin you will all become anbu and go on those types of mission so be prepare for that, team 8 your specialist will be i&t or tutor and interrogation which you will be working closely with anko and ibeka you will meet them later on and yall might even get started as a genine, last but not least team 10 your specialist is gonna be recon and hunter nin which means you are gonna be capturing missing nin and brining it back to konah for information. And that all you will weit here for you sensei.

Naruto: you forgot me Iruka sensei!

Iruka: oh right sorry Naruto I thought you already know your sensei is gonna be lord third." 3,2,1.

Everyone: WHAT!

Kiba: how can a clanless loser like him get to be trained by lord third iruka sensei.

Sakura: yeah he deadlast and a loser.

Iruka: SILINCE! If you want to go and talk to him about it be my guess but if lord third wants to train Naruto then he can train Naruto now class is dismiss for class and head to lunch after that come back and wait for your sensei and Naruto go meet lord third.

Naruto: ok bye iruka see you tonight at the ramen bar.

Naruto leaves the academy and started waking towards the tower and starting thinking about what he gonna be training in since everyone else has a specialist team. He got to the door and the same 2 anbu from last night open the door for him and he see jiji at the desk doing paper work.

Naruto: hey jiji you wanted to see me.

Lord third: yes Naruto-kun I did, I ask you to talk about what you will be doing up until the chunnin exam alright right Naruto?

Naruto: ok

Lord third: ok Naruto the first 2 weeks will be teaching you nin, gin, and tai justu, I have a few nin, and tai now for your gin is gonna be tricky cuse of you already high chackra almost has much as me now, for your tai I made you one that will be perfect for you.

Naruto: really jiji

Jiji: yes Naruto-kun now your taijustu is base off of speed and quick attack but deadly has well since you also gonna have twin swords just like your mother in fact they tried to make a new ken/tai justu combining both of yours mothers and farther kenjustu and taijustu styles but they didn't get to finish it.

Naruto: really what was it called or what were they gonna called it?

Jiji: they didn't name it why don't you name it Naruto.

Naruto: mmmm….. what about.. the shadow deadly twins?

Third hokage: that is a wonderful name Naruto-kun now then there is also you clan scrolls and your clan instate that you will move in to that has all of your clan justu and clan laws and such.

Naruto: sweets, so jiji when do I starts training

Jiji: well Naruto-kun you will be here with me for 2 weeks to work on your tai and ken justu and then after that during your free time you are going to work on your clan justu and clan laws you will also go to the council meeting and are going to have a seat and after those 2 weeks are gone you are going to be helping iruka in the academy.

Naruto: ahh man why do I have to go back to the academy jiji I thought I was gone with it. ( anime crying).

Third hokage: well Naruto-kun you are gone with it its just that you are gonna be helping iruka with teaching the next generation of shinobi and kunoshi for 2 weeks and then after that you are going to go to the i&t department and work over there for 2 weeks and then come back here to teach you the inner works of being hokage and going to meeting with me and I will ask question as well.

Naruto: ok jiji so we going to work on my tai justu and ken justu right?

Third hokage: yes Naruto-kun meet me at training ground 44 at 9 am tomorrow. For now we go and check out your new house shell we?

Naruto: ok cool lets go jiji. ( runs out the door fallow by a laughing third hokage )

Naruto and Hiruzen walk through the village where everyone starts bowing to him and starts glaring at Naruto when hiruzen start to glare back and people back off has they kept walking they pass up all the clan homes the Hyuga, the inuzeki clan, and the yamanaki clan and to Naruto new house the Namikaze clan. It was tall it was 4 stories and it own wall like the hyuga clan and 4 others houses as well.

Naruto: wow this is cool jiji.

Third hokage: yes it is Naruto-kun now let go inside shall we for that cut your hand with your kuni and spread blood on the seal. Naruto cuts his hand open and spread his blood on the seal and the gate wide open for them and they walk inside and see baby and grown foxes playing around.

Naruto: wow.

Third hokage: yes Naruto-kun and I believe your clan had a fox summoning justu that why all these foxes are around we usually let gennin teams come and feed them and clean the instate for a d rank mission which you can as well or you can let your clones to do it for you and I believe you also have a garden since I know how much you love those.

Naruto: really sweet I cant wait to look after them. And you said I have a fox summoning justu sweet.

Third hokage: yes Naruto-kun you do now you wont sign it till the 3rd week of training now come along we have to get your swords that in the master training area mounted up.

They walk through the door and kept on walking through the kitchen which was awesome since Naruto love to cook continue to walk through the always and the multiple rooms and into the master training area.

Third hokage: now Naruto I must warned you of the council will try and get you marry before the chunnin exam and make you have a chilled after it and try to force you into marriage.

Naruto: great just great when I thought I got ride of them for good they still gonna try and fuck up my life well I guess it doesn't matter I finally ask out hinata and im going to ask her father for permission after this. ( in this story Naruto knows what the council tries to fuck his life up all the way up till he became a ninja )

Third hokage: mmmm… a worthy wife if I say so myself plus she is the next clan head so a immediately allied right there.. ah here were are. They look up and see the 2 sword that cross each other making into a x ( one sword is per red with a saying that said " to ender hardship are those who can over come everything that comes there way." And the other sword is per white that has a saying that says " protect those that you held dear with everything you have including your life". And think of the blade that Adam uses in Rwby) and underneath the sword lays the kenjustu style for it.

Third hokage: go Naruto only you can old the blade your mother made sure of it so that no one can try and steal it she was a seal master and after this is your farther special kuni collection that he was able to use for a justu that later his enemies would call him the flash.

Naruto: cool ( grabs the blades and put it on both his sides and tie them up on his belt loop )

Third hokage: now Naruto-kun im going have to ask you to do something for me and it going to go on your record ok?

Naruto: ok jiji what is it?

Third hokage: you need to get ride of that jumpsuit Naruto.

Naruto: WHAT! But… butt….. I love this thing it awesome and comfy and orange too!

Third hokage: I don't care Naruto you are going to change your outfit if it the last thing I do or else!

Naruto: or else what?

Third hokage: no ramen for a year! ( cue for evil laugh mauhhaaaaaa)

Naruto: noooooooooooooo ( cry anime style ) fine I do I jiji but only cuse of you.

Third hokage: good very good now have today off and read through your clan laws and justu and don't do any im also going to have a anbu team on duty and keep watch over you and your clan house to kept unwanted visitor to the door and tomorrow we will go and get you a new outfit and everything ok?

Naruto: ok I guess I can ask her father tomorrow after training and everything.

Third hokage yes that would be a good idea and Naruto-kun you may tell him about you being my successor in being the 5th hokage.

Naruto: ok thanks jiji for everything.

Jiji: your welcome my boy now go and do your homework.

Naruto: ok ( walks over to a bookshelf and grabs a book ) mmmm… the laws of Namikaze (shadow clone justu! 30 clones comes into place) alright guys listing up we got to read everything abut the namikaze and Uzumaki as well so pick up a book and start reading.

**And down 4 pages and 1700 words wow now I know I'm putting some rwby in and I may do Adam outfit I'm not quit sure yet im skill thinking about and sorry about not posting in awhile been busy with work and everything. Now for justu calling it going to be in English only sorry guys I rather do it in English now I don't know if Naruto is going to have a dojustu or not since he doing to have wood release and chackra chains maybe he might if anything im going to make him one something to do with the sealing justu. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next morning

Naruto wakes up in his new room and house and decided he need to get dress since he is meeting with jiji and his anbu protection as well. Naruto walks through the house and into the kitchen and make bacon and eggs in the morning and head back in his room and get his jump suit and walk out the door and put up the bearer.

Naruto walk through the village and start thinking about what to do for his date tonight and if her farther excepted him even what he held inside. Naruto got to the kage tower and walks through the door and into jiji office and see him working on his paper work for the village.

Naruto: hey jiji!

Jiji looks up from his paper works lord third: ha Naruto-kun how nice to see you I was about come and get you but since you here early I can show you your anbu protection.

Naruto: sweet

Lord third: anbu! 4 anbu jump down from above Naruto these are your anbu protection detail they will do where you go and fallow your orders and you will go on mission with them sometimes if you have time.

Naruto: cool what yall name?

The one with the dragon comes and says " I'm dragon we cant say our real name yet until your hokage, my specialty is spy and assignations and the captain the one next to me is viper she is our poison expert and interrogation as well.

Viper: sir. Nice to meet and I will also help in your training as a poison and interrogation has well.

Naruto: cool!

Dragon: yes cool now next is lion he is our trap making and demolition expert and will be teaching you a bit about those.

Naruto: ( cue evil smile )

Lion: hello sir it will be a privilege training you sir. ( what have I unless on kona)

Dragon: ( shivers) next is lizard he is our infiltration and medic specialist on this team and that about it.

Lord third: yes thank you for that dragon yall are dismiss for now yall know where to go.

All of them: sir! And they vanish

Naruto: wow can I learn that jiji!?

Lord third: (laugh) yes Naruto-kun you will be learning that for your black op mission when you start doing on those cause I'm not sending you on those d-ranks mission.

Naruto: thank god.

Lord third: yes now come along we got a long day ahead of us it time to get your outfit and ninja equipment.

Naruto: ok ( walks out the door follow by jiji )

Naruto and lord third walks out of the building and into the street as they walk the people started to talk amongst themselves whispering " what he doing with the hokage" or " the demon should be dead" and " we should assonate him when hade the chance" well this was going on lord third look down to see Naruto reaction and he is sad of his reaction he just had a blank face and just taken it one after the other insult after insult but he can see it in his eyes the eyes always tell the truth " I'm going have to work on his emotion" lord third though.

As they continue walking they enter a store that Naruto never knew it existed ( remember he was never welcome in the stores has a kid ) as they walk around in the store a man about 6'foot tall and 200 pound came in from the back and says

Owner: well hello there hokage-Sama how may I help you and the young lad?

Lord third ah yes hello there higuarshi-san how are you today?

Higuarshi: good lord third how can I help yall today?

Lord third: ay yes I would like to have some help to find my apprentice some new clothes and have you start building these again if you don't mind?. ( whisper jiji last part)

Owner: mmmm… so he going to learn it is he?

Lord third: yes he is after becoming a seal master. Naruto-kun why don't you go and pick up your clothes ok.?

Naruto: ok jiji. ( walks over and try on somethings intel something in the around the quaner and went to do see what it is and Shaw something he like and thinking about getting custom made) hey jiji think I can get this customize?

Naruto was holding a black cover suit with red flames on the sides and a red and black sash, and a plan mask that will cover you up except your mouth.

Higuarshi: sure you can what will you like it?

Naruto: well I like the red and black thing for sure but I will also would like the nine tails fox and the tails going around and forming the leaf village emblem and for the mask I guess a lighting built with two swords one red and one black.

Hiruzen and higuarshi was looking at each other and look down on Naruto with a questionable look when jiji decided to ask something Naruto why do you want people to know who you are

Naruto: well jiji out on mission since I more then likely going to have to go on higher mission then the regular genins then I don't want people to no me all I want his for them to see my mask the nine tails on my back.

Higuarshi: ok Naruto I will do that and it will be ready in 3 days and you have 5 pairs and it gonna coast you 100,000 yen.

Lord third: there you go come on Naruto time to train for a month and after that you will be going on c rank mission first and then higher mission with black ops escorts.

Naruto: ok sensei.

**Ok**** that is it for this chapter it is 988 words new record I believe and I thinking about doing a time skip cause Im not good with those and I will show his natural infinity to element infinity so stay tone for that and see yall next time **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto and lord third is walking down the street heading towards training ground 44 or has it called the forest of death about 20 minutes they got to there destination and when Naruto saw it he severed a little herring the scream of animals in the woods when his sensei saw this he laugh a little remember when he train Jiraiya, tsunade, and Orochimaru.

Lord third: ok Naruto we will be here for 1 month after that you will do on rotation with different people and departments of the ninja corp ok.

Naruto: ok sensei.

Lord third: ok Naruto lets work on your ken/tai justu or you like to call it shadow deadly twins we will work on those for the first 2 weeks with 50 shadow clones while me and you spar ok.

Naruto: ok sensei.

And so for the next two weeks Naruto and Hiruzen train with just ken/tai justu and just during that time Naruto got to the high Chuunin and that where hiruzen decided to stop and start on justu from both clans the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan.

Lord third: ok Naruto-kun this paper right here is a chakra paper to show what is your chakra enfinity all you have to do is push in a little chakra and it will do the rest.

Naruto: ok

Naruto push some chakra and what happen shock both Naruto and hiruzen to there core the paper splits into 4 sector one burn, one turn wet, one turn to earth and one turn into lighting and last but not least one turn into wood.

Naruto: wow what happen jiji?

Lord third: well Naruto-kun you are the most surprising ninja I have you have wind, earth, water, lighting, and wood release which is really surprising now then lets start training shall we?

Naruto: ok sensei.

And so for another 4 weeks they train in not only justu but chakra control with 200 shadow clones working with them and to say Naruto a power house is a major understatement which he is already high Jounin in the justu department.

Lord third ok Naruto for the last few weeks we are going to be working on your sealing techniques ok.

Naruto: ok

As Naruto starting his last few weeks on training his sealing he was a natural with sealing just like his ancestor was who in return was seal master he even master the flying god **Technique. **

Lord hiruzen: ok Naruto-kun training is now over with now for the firs 2 weeks of rotation you are going to be going to the desk and help out iruka for 2 weeks and after that t&I department, after that anbu department for missions and such and after that continue working with me again with mission report and such ok.

Naruto: ok sensei I see you in 2 weeks.

As Naruto and lord hiruzen walk out of the training ground many people stop and bow to them as they were told that Naruto is now going under training with the hokage will become his successor in the hat as the walk Naruto suddenly remember he is suppose to go and ask out hinata father permission to date here since they went secretly.

Naruto: hey jiji can I start tomorrow I need to ask Hiashi something if that ok with you.

Lord third: sure Naruto-kun I come with you.

As they walk towards the compound of the hyuuga clan they stop as to guards ask them to stop and ask what they need when Naruto says he needed to see Hiashi for something they say to wait outside for few moments. 

One of the guards comes back and says alright you can come in as they walk in Naruto took in the scene of the house and see many clans member working he has read of the clan and hinata told him of the clan history of the hate between the branch and main clan during there first date ( I didn't put it in here cause I'm not that good with romantic dates scenes and such).

Has they continue walking down the hallway towards the council room of the hyuuga clan the two guards bow to them and open the door to welcome them where they see the whole council and Hiashi himself has they walk in both of them bow to them lord third: hello Hiashi good evening to you how are you doing this fine evening?

Hiashi: good hokage-sama this is a pleasant surprise to see you and this boy here by the way who are you young man?

Naruto: bow and says I am Naruto Uzumaki lord Hiashi I am here to ask for your permission.

Hiashi: and what will that be Uzumaki-san?

Naruto: I would like to ask you if I may have your permission to date and later court your daughter hinata-san lord Hiashi. Naruto says while still bowing.

Hiashi look at Naruto for a moment as if thinking and composing the pro and cons of accepting Naruto deal of having him dating his daughter he could see he is very well influence as the hokage apprentice and being the next hokage has well has looking quit strong for his age. A couple more moments he hade decide to give Naruto a test to see if he is fit to not only be with his daughter and be the next clan head of the hyuuga but if he can also protect his daughter.

Hiashi: Naruto I have a deal for you if you are reeling to do if you want to date my daughter.

Naruto: what is it Hiashi-sama?

Hiashi: if you can killed over 500 bandits alone with no help under 1 hour then you can date and court my daughter. So what do you say Naruto Uzumaki do you accept or do you decline?

Naruto: I accept the deal Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi: farewell Naruto then lets sign and hokage-sama could you sing as a whiteness for us?

Hiruzen who hade been quite and just looking and Listening to the conversation the whole time says yes I can sign the whiteness. Has he gets up and walks over and sign the paper the two sakes hand and with that they bow to each other and left.

Lord hokage: are you sure you can kill over 500 people Naruto-kun?

Naruto: I will have to jiji to be with the one I love I must.

Lord third: farewell Naruto-kun since you have been giving a month to complete it we need to change our plane so instead of you going and helping iruka at the mission desk you will be going on mission none stop to be with the one you love can you do that?

Naruto: yes I can jiji I just need to tell hinata-him about it.

Lord hokage: ok Naruto-kun meet me at the mission desk and I will have you a escort for each mission so for the first time will be team 7 .

Naruto: ugh ok I really don't want to be with the teme but I will if I have no choice.

Lord hokage: yes so meet me tomorrow early morning so you can meet them and were your mask ok.

Naruto: ok good night sensei.

Hiruzen: good night my boy.

**And done with chapter 5 with 1224 words new record I believe could be wrong and yes I know I skip the date latter on I might do it has a flashback or something im not that good with that stuff and I don't know if there will be lemon or not im not quite sure yet. Now for the parings I have some ideas so here it is.**

**Naruto/hinata/ tsume from wave **

**Neji/tenten**

**Sakura/lee **

**Ino/shikamara**

**That all I can think of for now till next time.**


End file.
